Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: She left Vivek after five years of togetherness. But Freddy is happy. Read to find out why.


NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU

**A/N: **This story was written ages ago but I finally gathered up enough courage to post it. I'm ready for all your chappals for writing this one though. But I request you to be a lttle dillogical while reading this one.

**CID BUREAU**

**Morning 9 AM**

The Bureau is almost empty except for three people. Two of them were busy at work occasionally looking up at the third person. Meanwhile, the third person was deep in thought occasionally stealing a glance at the landline connection that lay on his desk, silent. It was as if he was waiting for someone to call. The other two glanced at him as he wiped his face with his hands, clearly tensed, and they looked at each other and shared a laugh. It made the man look up towards them, furious. Still he decided to keep quiet.

Finally, his wait ended when the landline on his desk rang up.

Man: Hello! Found anything?

Caller: …

Man: But it's the 21st century, man! There must be some way out!

Caller: …

Across him his girlfriend and his best friend were literally struggling to stop themselves from bursting out in laughter. But the man had had enough. This time he gave way to tears. Seeing him crying, the other two left their seats and approached him.

Freddy (trying his best to control his laughter): What's wrong Vivek?

Vivek (trying to control his tears): She's gone. I've lost her.

Tasha couldn't help but let out a laughter which she hastily turned into a cough when she received a furious look from Vivek. But, it was Freddy who spoke up once again.

Freddy: You mean to say that you've lost _it_? (stressing on the word 'it')

Vivek (dejectedly): Whatever.

Freddy (turning towards Tasha): Congrats Tasha! Now you have Vivek only to yourself. There's nothing to come between you two now.

This made Tasha blush a brilliant shade of scarlet and she smiled sheepishly.

Vivek (jumping up on his feet at once) :She never came between us, Sir!

Tasha: What are you saying Vivek?

She wanted him to be cautious with his words, at least in front of their senior.

Vivek (turning towards Tasha) : You mean to say that she came between us?

Tasha (praying to God that Vivek would understand what she was trying to say) : I'm not saying that, but… (her voice trailed off)

Finally, Vivek understood what she was trying to say, but so did Freddy who kept on looking at him with a bemused expression.

Freddy (with a smirk) : It's ok. I can understand. By the way, Vivek, why don't you just get yourself a new phone instead of whining over that old one?

Vivek thought over this suggestion for a while before he spoke up.

Vivek (in a low voice): She had been there for me for the last five years. She had been there for me through thick and thin.

Freddy: That's exactly why I'm asking you to get yourself a new phone.

Finally Tasha, who had had enough decided to step in.

Tasha (matter-of-factly): You know what Vivek? Your phone doesn't have any value at all.

Such harsh words were the last thing that Vivek needed at the moment. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and let them flow for the second time that morning.

Tasha (after seeing him crying): I'm not saying this, Vivek. Our law is.

Freddy, who couldn't stand the sight of his best friend in tears, tried to stop her.

Freddy: Tasha, you're making the kiddo cry.

Tasha: Actually Freddy sir, according to Income Tax Act, 1961, we are supposed to write off 20% depreciation on straight line basis on gadgets like mobile phones. Abb aap hi bataiye, Vivek ka phone jo uske paas pichle paanch saal se hai uska value kya hai.

This left the inspector speechless. But Vivek wasn't yet ready to give up.

Vivek: But what about the emotional value?

Tasha (heading back for her desk) : Oh! You'll find the same emotional attachment with your new mobile phone too.

She threw the words lightly over her shoulder at the duo standing behind her.

**That Evening,**

Vivek came out of the store carrying his brand new Galaxy Note, flanked by Freddy and Tasha. He handed it to Tasha and went to the parking lot to fetch the car. As he was returning he saw a car speeding towards his best friend and girlfriend, who jumped out of its way just in time and it missed them only by a few inches.

Vivek: Tasha, my phone's alright na?

Freddy (exasperated): VIVEK! We almost got run over and it's a phone that you're concerned about.

Vivek: I have full confidence in you guys. I know you can take care of yourselves. But my poor phone. See can't take care of herself na?

He made a puppy face towards the other two and he knew that none of them can remain angry with him after that look.

Tasha (whispering in Freddy's ear) : You see Freddy sir, It's just a matterof hours before he forgets his old phone?

**A/N: **Now you can throw all the chappals you like!


End file.
